Mother's Day Mayhem
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Jesse wants to make a special Mother's Day for Abby, beginning with a weekend away for the two of them. But But things don't quite work out as planned. Will Abby still have a special Mother's Day?


**Hey, Y'all! Here's a one shot for Mother's Day. Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

"So, Abby, what are you doing for Mother's day this year?" Carol Wilson asked. Carol was a good friend and coworker of Abby Sciuto. Abby had now been working with her friend at Naval Medical Research center in the hearing implant section for eleven years now. Before that, she was the Forensics Specialist for NCIS. Abby smiled as she thought of her husband, Jesse, and her four adopted kids, Caty, Kelly, Alex, and Danny.

"Jesse won't tell me where, but he got my brother Kyle to baby-sit so he can take me away for the weekend. We'll be back Sunday morning just in time for church."

"That sounds like a fun weekend." Carol replied.

"I know, right?! I totally cannot wait!"

"I bet. So was Gibbs busy? Doesn't he usually take the kids, or one of the other families?"

"Well, this time Kyle wanted to have uncle time with them. He's been really busy at the shelter and hasn't gotten to spend much time with them lately. I think Gibbs is going to meet Kyle at the park or something along with Senior and the DiNozzos, Kasie and the Palmer kids, and McGee's sister, Sarah and the McGee kids. Palmer, Tony and McGee have weekend plans for their wives, too."

"So one wild weekend for your brother and several uncles and grandparents, huh." Carol said. Abby chuckled and said,

"Pretty much." After work, Abby went bowling with her nun friends. She still did that when she could. Jesse was good about watching the kids to give Abby that time. While Abby was out of the house, Jesse gathered up the kids for a meeting.

_"Don't we need Mamma for a family Meeting?"_ signed Caty.

_"Not this time, Caty-Bug. This is about a surprise for mamma."_ Jesse replied.

"A surprise? What for?" Alex asked.

_"I know! For Mother's Day! right, Dad?" _Kelly spoke up, signing for her sister. Jesse nodded.

_"What is Mother's Day?" _Alex asked, actually remember to also sign.

"Well, buddy, it's a special day where we let our moms know how special they are. The Friday before, you guys are going to stay with Uncle Kyle while I take your mamma to the mountains for a couple of days. An old school friend is letting me use his cabin. We'll come back Sunday morning just in time to go to church together. Then, later that day we'll all give her our presents."

"But we don't have presents for her." Alex said. Danny clapped his hands and called out,

"Pwesents!"

_"We will. I'm going to show you guys an online site and we are going to pick our presents for her from there." _Abby was due home soon, so Jesse grabbed his laptop and showed the kids the different things they could choose. The site was called Lazy One. By the time it was time for the kids to go to bed, Jesse had ordered, a pair of PJs with skulls all over them that said 'Dead Tired' from him, a matching skull sleep mask from Caty, a pair of matching skull socks from Kelly, a pair of fuzzy maroon slippers with green and dark purple night owls on them from Alex, and a lumberjack patterned black and red oven mitt from Danny. When Abby got home, the house was quiet. Even El Gato made very little noise as he prowled the house.

"Hey, how was bowling?" Jesse asked as he kissed his wife.

"It was awesome! Sister Elizabeth won this time. It was her first win. She was over the moon."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Jesse replied with a smile, as Abby snuggled next to them on the sofa.

"How were the kids?"

"They were very well behaved tonight. They got to sleep on time."

"I'm just gonna go look in on them." Abby said, heading to the back of the house. She looked in on the boys first. As Jesse had said, they were sound asleep. She gently kissed them both and quietly left the room. When she opened the door to the girls' room Scout and Cocoa both looked up when they heard the door creek, but Abby quickly gave them each a pat before they disturbed their mistresses. Then she kissed each of her daughters on their foreheads and headed back out to the living room.

A couple of weeks later, it was finally Mother's Day weekend. Abby and Jesse were meeting Kyle at the shelter to leave the kids with him. He would be staying with them at their place, but it would be easier to leave Danny if he had the distraction of the animals.

"Thank you so much for watching the kids for us, Kyle."

"No problem, Sis! I love my nieces and nephews. We're gonna have a great time over the next couple of days." Abby hugged her brother tightly and then hugged the kids. Danny started to cry right away, but Kyle took him and distracted him with one of the more exotic animals. After Jesse had also said goodbye to the kids, he and Abby headed out.

The kids did have a lot of fun with Uncle Kyle. They especially enjoyed spending time with their cousins and other family members at the park. Kyle also helped the kids make a Mother's Day dessert for Abby. They had already wrapped the presents before their parents had left, so they would be ready for Abby to open when she returned.

Unfortunately, Abby and Jesse's trip wasn't going quite as planned. When they reached Jesse's friends cabin in the mountains, they discovered it was infested with wasps. Jesse was ready to just grab the wasp spray and kill them all, but Abby wouldn't hear of it.

"They're God's creatures, too, Babes!"

"They'll sting us, Angel! Look around! They're everywhere!"

"Calm down, Jesse! They won't hurt us if we treat them right and don't scare them."

"Ok. Fine! You handle it! I'm going to the bathroom!" Jesse said. With that he made a mad dash into the bathroom and slammed the door. Abby sighed and walked over to open the window. Then she closed her eyes and tried to send a message to the wasp. It must have connected, because soon the wasps all flew out the open window and the cabin emptied out. Abby called Jesse back in and he helped her find the nests. They carried the pieces outside and placed them as far from the cabin as possible. Then they headed back in to get ready to go out for dinner. The next day, they put on jeans, shirts, and hiking boots and headed towards the hiking trails. They hiked up to a waterfall and stopped to take pictures. They hiked back half way down, and found a nice looking spot for lunch. As they packed the basket back up afterwards and prepared to leave, Abby looked at her husband in horror. From him she looked at where he'd been sitting.

"Jesse! You've been sitting in poison ivy!

"What?! You have got to be kidding me!" Jesse said, looking down where he'd just stood from.

"You know what the stuff looks like! Why the hell did you sit there!?" Abby said, exasperated.

"I wasn't paying attention. I guess I was just too caught up in watching you." Jesse replied. Abby huffed and said,

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mister! We need to get you back to the cabin and into the shower immediately! Come on!" The two made their way back down the mountain as fast as possible and as soon as they returned to the cabin, Jesse got into the shower. By the evening, they found out that it was too late, Jesse had the rash over half of his body. Abby slathered him with lotion, but it didn't help much. That night, Abby slept on a mattress from one of the other beds to avoid getting the rash from her husband. The next morning, the couple ate breakfast and packed the car. Abby did one last check and then walked out of the cabin, locking the door behind her. As she was walking down the steps, she slipped on an acorn and fell the rest of the way down.

"Abby!" Jesse shouted, running over to her. Kneeling down beside her, he looked her in the eyes. He could tell immediately that she was in a lot of pain.

"Tell me where it hurts, Angel." Abby winced, then said,

"My ankle." Jesse gently felt it, which caused Abby to hiss in pain.

"It's pretty swollen. Can you stand?"

"I can try." was the response. Jesse put an arm around her and helped her up. She'd only taken a couple of steps before she buckled and gasped out,

"Owowowow!" Jesse gently sat her back down."

"There's a clinic in the next town. We'll go there and get you checked out."

"But what about church? The kids will be..." Abby said.

"Angel. You can't walk. You need to get this checked out." Jesse insisted. Abby sniffed back tears of pain and of guilt. But she gave in. Jesse carried her to the car, careful not to let his rash touch any part of her skin. They drove to the clinic and waited for a doctor. It took about half an hour before they were called back. In the end, the Doctor assured her that her ankle was not broken; it was just a bad sprain. The Doctor wrapped the ankle and gave Abby a prescription for pain medicine and a pair of crutches. After what had happened to her husband years back, Abby knew she would never get the prescription filled. Since they were running behind, Abby and Jesse changed in the restroom of the clinic. Then Abby took some Ibuprofen and fell asleep in the car. She woke up two hours later, and saw that they were in the church parking lot. Jesse helped her out of the car and they went in. The kids were scared at first when they saw the crutches and Kyle was worried as well. Abby quickly assured them that she would be just fine, and that it was just a sprain. She even made the kids laugh by telling them the stories of how she got hurt and how Jesse got poison Ivy. The church service was wonderful and Abby was just happy to be with her family. That afternoon after lunch consisting of barbeque, and all the fixings and finishing off with the special dessert, Abby was given her presents. She was absolutely thrilled with each one of them. She had Jesse help her put on one of the socks and one of the slippers, and the pajamas right away. She would use the sleep mask when she went to bed. She promised Danny that she would use his oven mitt as soon as she could figure out how to cook with a sprained ankle. She knew that in actuality, the little boy was too young to understand, but she still wanted to let him know she loved the gift. The family then watched the Wizard of Oz together before it was time for the kids to get ready for bed. After PJs were put on and teeth were brushed, Abby and Jesse each read a story to the kids. Then Abby kissed them goodnight and Jesse took them to bed. Because of her ankle and Jesse's poison Ivy, Abby would be sleeping on the couch for a couple of days. Jesse decided to use the air mattress so he could be close to his wife. After the kids were in bed, Jesse brought Abby a blanket, her pillow, and Bert. They watched TV for a while, then he helped her to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Abby was then returned to the couch and covered with a blanket.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"About what, Babes?" Abby asked. Jesse sighed.

"I wanted this to be a special weekend for you. Then everything went wrong." Abby signaled for him to come sit next to her and she took his hand.

"Jesse, we got to spend time together. Today we went to church with the kids and had a great meal and watch a movie together. So what if things didn't go as planned! Even with all the mayhem and craziness, it was still perfect, because we were together." Jesse pulled his wife as close as he could and whispered

"I love you, Goth Angel."

"I love you, too, Babes." was the soft reply. Then, Jesse helped his wife prop her ankle and he tucked her in. Abby put on her new sleep mask and closed her eyes. As she slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of her husband's gentle snoring, she silently thanked God for blessing her with such a wonderful family. This truly had been the perfect Mother's Day for her because she was surrounded by love from the best husband and children she could ask for.

**Well, there ya have it. Abbys first Mother's Day with four kids. Hope you enjoyed It! Don't forget to review this story. More of my DNA story tomorrow. Happy Mother's Day to all my mom readers! Catch ya later! **


End file.
